Pánico
by Marga16
Summary: Flippy esta totalmente obsesionado de flaky, hará cosas que jamás se haya imaginado solo por estar cerca de ella, pero claro flippy esconde secretos y no solo el, su otra faceta fliqpy también.
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencia los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen.**

-_correr, correr, correr-_ eso es lo único que puedo pensar ahora,_-escapar, escapar de el, es la única opción que tengo en este momento-pensar es difícil_ en este momento, sus carcajadas llenas de sadismo obstruyen mi mente y crean escenas que no quiero cruzar en mi mente en estos momentos.

-¿Por qué huyes? Flaky, recuerda que te amo, por eso no podrás escapar de mí!-con esas palabras estallo en risas malignas, parecía un mismo demonio, caminando tranquilamente como si supiera cada paso que doy, sentía como esos ojos ámbar me observaban penetrando mi alma, pero claro toda historia no puede comenzar así, al menos no esta, ¿Por qué no les cuento desde el principio?, pues aquí vamos.

* * *

Soy una chica normal, con una vida normal y amigos totalmente normales, tengo 17 años, soy de estatura baja, tengo un frondoso y largo cabello rojo carmesí, mi piel es pálida y mis ojos de un raro color rojo claro, mis amigas dicen que soy muy rara tanto en personalidad y físicamente, no todos los días vez a una chica con los ojos rojos y exageradamente paranoica, estudio en la institución de happy tree town, se puede decir que no llevo una mala vida, tengo buenos padres, buenos compañeros, pero, me faltaba algo, o mas bien alguien, esa "persona" especial con quien compartes y le expresas todo y claro ese "alguien" era nada mas ni nada menos que el chico mas popular de la escuela, ese chico con solo estirar un dedo hacia que las chicas se derritieran ante el, era tan guapo, cabellera verde, alto, piel levemente bronceada, un buen físico, claro esta en el equipo de futbol de la escuela, y esos ojos, joder esos ojos color esmeralda que hacían que me elevara en lo mas profundo de mis oscuras fantasías, el era perfecto, pero yo soy lo bastante paranoica como para hacer que esos sueños se derrumbaran por completo. Una voz me saco de mis pensamientos, claro mi mejor amigo splendont, chico alto, guapo, piel pálida igual que la mía, ojos rojos oscuros y cabello rojizo como el mío, lose, se parece bastante a mí, lo que nos diferencia es que el es serio pero carismático, un chico deseable ante cualquier mujer.

-¿que tanto piensas boba? Acaso.. ¿es en mi?- su voz sonaba seductora pero a la vez muy sarcástica.

-tonto como voy a pensar en un bobo como tu, mas bien, apúrate y acompáñame a sacar unas copias que me encargó el profesor lumpy-no tenia prisa pero quería alejarme de ese lugar, se sentía el ambiente pesado y seco, en esta rara escuela, pasaban cosas raras, la mayoría de las mujeres morían producto a un extraño suceso que nunca lograban descifrar, claro todas la que eran asesinadas eran jóvenes hermosas que antes poseían tanta alegría y energía, claro yo no me preocupaba, yo carecía de belleza, no era fea pero tampoco bella como mis amigas petunia y giggles que están totalmente obsesionadas con su aspecto físico, pero bueno, aun así mis amigos decían que yo era una joven muy linda.

-señorita cuantas copias desea- me repitió aquel muchacho que trabajaba en la librería del colegio, estaba tan atrapada en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que había llegado, que vergüenza.

-36, por favor, son para el señor lumpy, son unas prácticas de ciencia-el joven asintió y tomo las hojas para proseguir a fotocopiarlas mientras splendont o como yo le digo mi "querido" mejor amigo dont.

-porque estas tan rara, solo pensar te dedicas ahora, exijo saber la razón- ¿tan preocupado estaba? ¿Porque actuaba de esa manera?.

-tranquilo dont, no es nada malo, vos no te preocupes de nada, estoy bien- sonreí para finalizar, en su rostro mostraba que no estaba satisfecho con mi respuesta, no lo convencí del todo.

-flaky, es un muchacho?-me sorprendió que me preguntara eso, a que demonios venia esa pregunta, acaso ¿soy tan obvia?

-n no, que te hace pensar eso?!- espeté algo desesperada, el solo se rio levemente por mi acción.

-digamos que te creo, pero recuerda algo flaky, tu eres mía-finalizo con un dulce beso en mi mejilla para luego mirarme con esos ojos color carmesí que solo hiso que me estremeciera, para luego salir por la puerta de salida de la librería.

-aquí tiene señorita- el muchacho me saco de mis pensamientos, tome las copias y le pague lo que debía por ellas, me retire lo mas rápido que pude para llegar a el salón de clases, necesitaba entregarlas, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que me dijo dont, ¿a que venia todo eso?, nunca había actuado así, no del todo, siempre me juega ese tipo de bromas, pero, esa mirada lo decía todo, no estaba mintiendo.

-aaauch- sentí que tropecé con alguien, bastante tosco pienso por su forma física, me apresure para juntar todo cuando se me adelanto y me las estrego, era el, aquel chico que tanto me gustaba.

-flippy…-dije con un hilo de voz apenas audible, pero para mi "suerte" llego ante los oídos de aquel perfecto joven.

-¿si?, oh disculpa, estaba algo distraído, flaky, ¿verdad?- no lo podía creer, un chico como el, sabia mi nombre, pero..¿Como? si nunca he dirigido palabra alguna con el, ni soy popular.

-como es que..- fui interrumpida dont había llegado.

-flaky muévete, el profesor nos espera-sonaba molesto o estaba molesto porque en segundos ya me había levantado de aquel lugar y con ira arrebato de las manos del peli verde aquellas copias, prosiguiendo a arrastrarme por los pasillos de la escuela hasta el salón de clases.

Flippy POV:

-flaky, eeh?, por fin pude hablar contigo, ahora solo tendré, que aferrarme mas a ti, y deshacerme de ese ser tan molesto, no te preocupes querida, muy pronto estaremos juntos- finalizo con una dulce sonrisa caracterizada de el, pero en su cabeza mas allá en sus oscuros pensamientos, una carcajada de un ente totalmente diferente, con malicia y sadismo, resonó en la cabeza del oji esmeralda, haciendo que por instinto ladeara una sonrisa.

* * *

**Pues he aquí otra creación mía, espero que les gusten! :DD Hasta el próximo capitulo!**


	2. ¿Confusión?

**Advertencia: los personajes de htf no me pertenecen.**

En las calles de happy tree town, una hermosa joven corría desesperadamente por ellas, con miedo y desesperación trataba de alejarse de aquel ser que la perseguía, ese ser endemoniado, que no la perseguía por querer abusar de ella, sino por algo muy peculiar, su deliciosa carne humana que aquel ser tanto le encantaba, aquella joven llego a un callejón sin salida, la desesperación la carcomía por dentro, trato de buscar alguna salida pero cuando se volteo lo vio a el, aquel enfermo chico por el cual todas las jóvenes se derretían, su mirada llena de terror se poso en aquellos rebeldes ojos color ámbar que hicieron que su miedo la hundiera mas, a tal punto que quería llegar al borde de la locura, el joven empezó a caminar hacia ella a pasos lentos, con su fiel sonrisa de psicópata y su famosa navaja de caza.

-preciosa, fue un error querer aceptar mi cita, ahora mírate, acorralada sin salida, espero que tu carne me sea de mucha utilidad, así la chica en el cual estoy tan interesado se fijará aun mas en mi- finalizo con una carcajada llena de locura, el sin duda, estaba loco, pero no era normal, no, el era un demonio que se alimentaba de la carne humana de las chicas llenas de belleza, juventud, y alegría, para hacer que su cuerpo no se sintiera debilitado y sin belleza, sino que se volviera cada vez mas atractivo hacia sus presas.

-estas enfermo- aquella chica interrumpió su momento de diversión lo cual el frunció el ceño para rápidamente cambiarlo por una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-no solo estoy enfermo, lammy-finalizo para avanzar lo mas rápido que pudo a ella y clavar su navaja en el ojo lila de la pobre chica, la adolecente se retorcía de agonizante dolor, mientras que el se ahogaba en risas de locura, prosiguió a desfigurar su cara, y de paso quebrándole algunos huesos del rostro, cuando la chica ya no emitía sonido alguno, comprobó que estaba muerta, ahí es donde comenzaba su gran banquete, el chico empezó a arrancar la carne de la chica y metérsela cual manjar a la boca, saboreaba cada musculo que mordía, cada órgano que tragaba, cuando fliqpy se levanto dio una ultima mirada hacia las sobras de su ya acabada cena, dejo solo algunos cuantos huesos y carne putrefacta amontonada, luego de observar por un gran rato sus "migajas" se retiro del lugar. Una pareja que pasaba por aquel lugar diviso aquella desastrosa escena en el oscuro callejón, la chica se desmayo, pues la escena era sin duda traumante, pero el chico se apresuro a marcar a las autoridades, una vez ya ahí los policías y médicos forenses revisaban aquel deformado cadáver, unos periodistas informaban a su respectivo canal lo sucedido.

-en la noche de hoy se reporta que ha sucedido un fuerte homicidio, del cual no se conoce la identidad de la persona, ya que deformaron su rostro y parece ser que también todo su cuerpo, nos han informado que el que la ataco puede ser un posible caníbal, esta no ha sido la primera vez que ha sucedido pues han habido casos totalmente iguales, pero no se ha podido encontrar al culpable de estos, como todos estos días, les recomendamos andar con cuidado y no estar solo, pues el siguiente podría ser usted- de esa manera la periodista finalizo con su reportaje para luego salir desesperadamente de aquel lugar.

* * *

Mientras fliqpy caminaba tranquilamente por las oscuras calles de tree town, pensaba que el simple echo de ser un demonio que obtenía hermosura a cambio de ese delicioso platillo que a el tanto le encantaba lo hacia querer obtener mas, así podría hacer que aquella preciosa chica de cabellos rojizos se mantuviera atrapada en sus encantos y de ningún otro.

**-**hahahaha, las chicas de esta ciudad son tan tontas, mas su hermosura alimenta a la mía y me hace ver mas radiante para ella, pero necesito alejar a ese entrometido, ya deje que disfrutara de su compañía bastante tiempo, es hora de que reclamar lo que por derecho es mío, mi propiedad-finalizo con unas carcajadas llenas de malicia que llenaron aquellas calles de la ciudad, que hicieron que los habitantes que ya en sus casas se estremecieran de horror y pánico.

* * *

Flaky estaba temblando en su sillón, después de aquella horrorosa noticia, ¿como esperaba estar tranquila y despreocupada?, si otra chica fue atrapada por el asesino, siempre después de un duro asesinato descubren la identidad de la persona asesinada, siempre es una hermosa chica, lo raro es que casi nunca matan a hombres, las que mas seguido mueren son ese tipo de chicas con ese tipo de descripción, ¿Por qué el asesino buscara esas características en las jóvenes?, pues nadie lo sabe, y dudo que por ahora lo sepan, ya va mas de un año que ocurre estos sucesos y nadie descubre al culpable. Flaky, estaba cansada, apago su televisión y se fue a su cómoda habitación para descansar, mañana sin duda será un día largo y cansado. Una sensación agradable y cálida la abrigo, los sonidos melodiosos de aquellos pequeños y sonoros animalitos la despertaron, ya era de mañana, se levanto y se fijo en aquella molestosa alarma que aun no sonaba, la desactivo para que no sonara y se metió en su baño, debía tomar una ducha para refrescarse, después de eso tomo su uniforme y se lo puso, una vez ya vestida fue hacia la cocina donde encontró a su dulce madre preparando su desayuno, saludo, se sentó, comió aquel delicioso alimento para después despedirse y dirigirse hacia aquella rara institución. De camino se encontró con su mejor amigo, que cada día se veía más guapo, dont era el típico chico serio, carismático, inteligente y guapo, el hombre perfecto para muchas, pero llego a tener tanta confianza en mí que incluso, remplaza esa seriedad por una divertida personalidad.

-buenos días tarada, dime ¿descansaste ayer?, ¿soñaste con migo?- era tan molesto a veces, ¿pero que podía hacer?

- no dont no soñé con tigo, dime ¿vistes las noticias?, otra persona fue asesinada, seguro que es otra chica, ya que su muerte ha sido las mismas que las anteriores-me sentía mal por esa persona, incluso mas por su familia, se deben de sentir muy mal.

-si, que tragedia, de seguro hoy nos vuelven a dar el mismo discurso de siempre- frunció el ceño algo divertido- como cuidarnos en caso de estar solos- dijo aquellas palabras con tanta burla que me causo una pequeña risa, había que admitirlo cuando se lo proponía era bastante divertido, pero mi sonrisa se desvaneció al recordar esa escena, rápidamente lo regañe.

-dont no te burles de algo tan serio, no es correcto-estaba molesta, el lo podía notar, su acción me afecto bastante, una de las cosas que no soporto es que la gente no se tome enserio algunas cosas.

-a veces eres muy aburrida flakers, pero bueno que se le va hacer- continuamos caminando en silencio un rato, para cuando llegamos al colegio, el se detuvo en seco y se volteo hacia mi, me quede viéndolo con duda, para mi asombro me agarro de los hombros y se acerco a mi dándome un rápido beso, me quede en shock.

-nos vemos luego flaky- se fue corriendo, solo el sabrá donde.

-e espera!- ya era muy tarde el se había ido- loco…- bufe, luego de eso toque mis labios, aun estaba sorprendida, porque actuaba así, lo mas seguro es que debió de haber tomado algo-como sea tengo que apresurarme y llegar a clases-. Cuando empecé a avanzar sentí que algo agarro mi brazo, gemí de dolor, el agarre estaba algo fuerte, me volví para ver quien era y para mi sorpresa era flippy, pero lo raro era que no tenia su sonrisa amable de siempre si no que se veía enojado.

-hola flaky- emitió esas palabras con un toque de furia e indiferencia, no entendía por que aquel hermoso chico que tanto me gustaba, empezaba a hablarme y ahora se ponía en ese carácter.

-h hola…- sentía miedo, no entendía ese cambio de carácter y mas cuando casi no le hablo, me pregunto ¿que habré echo ahora?

* * *

**Bueno aquí otro capitulo! Gracias por sus comentarios! de verdad que los aprecio mucho! Espero que les guste!**


	3. sonrisa

**Advertencia: los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen.**

Caminaba por los pasillos del instituto, aun pensando en lo que sucedió con flippy, tenia tantas ganas de saber ¿Por qué se puso así?, con solo de recordarlo se me revuelve el estomago producto de los nervios que sentía.

-FLASHBLACK-

-_hola flaky...-_

_-hola… ¿Porque te siento tan enojado?-_

_-quiero saber ¿porque dejaste que te besara?_

_-y-yo... el lo hiso sin que yo pudiera evitarlo... m-me agarro por s-sorpresa...-_

_-entiendo...-_

_-si…-_

_-dime flaky ¿tienes planes para esta noche?_

_-y-yo?_

_-si, tu-_

_-bueno... No...-_

_-¡pues esta hecho! Te invito a salir a un delicioso restaurante hoy! ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas?_

_-y-yo pues… claro-_

_-¡perfecto, entonces paso por ti a las 5 de la tarde!-_

_-c-claro, te espero-_

_-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-_

Como es posible que vaya a salir con el chico mas apuesto del instituto, me siento nerviosa, siento que voy a vomitar, pues ya que, tengo que ponerme feliz una chica como yo consiguió una cita con tal ¡hermosura!, mi celular me despertó de mis pensamientos, ese molesto sonido tengo que cambiarlo, en verdad.

-¿hola?

-¡flaky!- era uno de mis amigos, Cuddles.

-C-Cuddles! ¿Que paso?- tenia curiosidad del porque me llamaba, no era común que el lo hiciera ya que nos vemos todos los días y estamos en la misma clase.

-¡flaky! ¡¿A que no adivinas que paso?!-estaba muy feliz lo podía notar en su chillona voz-

-¿q-que paso?-no puedo negarlo, sentía mucha curiosidad.

-no puedo decírtelo aquí, ven al patio y te cuento-

-v-vale-colgué y me encamine a dicho lugar, no me imagino que querría contarme, de seguro es algo bobo, todo lo que el cuenta son solo cosas de skates, si ese chico es un skate, alto, cabello rubio algo ondulado, siempre lleva uno que otro detalle de conejo en algún lado de su ropa o en sus cosas, su piel esta levemente bronceada y tiene unos hermosos ojos azules, lo admito es bastante atractivo, pero no es de mi tipo, solo puedo verlo como un amigo. Llegue al lugar y lo encontré allí, jugueteando con su patineta, camine hacia el, hice un sonido con mi garganta, para llamar su atención, el volteo y me dedico una sonrisa, según el atractiva, pero parecía maniático.

-¡flaky!-

-C-Cuddles- habla ya de una vez.

-¡vieras lo que paso!-estaba muy animado.

-p-pero d-dime que paso- a este paso me volveré loca-

-¡giggles acepto ser mi novia, flaky, mi novia!-

-¡me alegro Cuddles, hacen una linda pareja!-

-g-gracias flaky- note que se sonrojo, se veía tan gracioso y tierno a la vez, sin duda giggles era una chica afortunada, a pesar de que Cuddles sea infantil, tiene unos lindos sentimientos-

-¡oh mira la hora!, tengo una cita, tengo que irme!- ¡que tonta soy!, ¿como se me pudo olvidar la cita con flippy?

-cuídate flaky- me sonrió.

-cuídate Cuddles, ¡adiós!- le devolví una sonrisa y me marche.

FLIPPY POV:

Caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos, algo en mi me dijo que fuera hacia el patio, le hice caso a mi sentido y me encamine hacia aquel lugar, una vez allí pude ver a mi amada, pero, no estaba sola, hablaba con alguien, pude divisar que era ese puto mocoso, Cuddles, desgraciado, como se atreve a hacer sonreír a mi flaky, sentía que mis pupilas se dilataban de la ira que el me provocaba, no permitiría que otro hombre la hiciera sonreír, no, solo yo, desperdicie mucho tiempo dejándola expuesta, como se atreve ese niñato a acercársele y hacerla reír, esa hermosa sonrisa es mía, le voy a enseñar a ese imbécil, que las cosas ajenas, se respetan y de paso, su carne me servirá para alimentarme, aunque solo me sirva de energía. Espere a que flaky se fuera, no podía dejar de verla, era tan linda, sin duda ella seria totalmente mía, aunque ella no quisiera, una vez que ya se había ido, pude notar que ese mocoso se quedo ahí sentado, sin duda se llevaría una gran lección, me acerque a el sigilosamente y lo golpee de tal forma que quedara inconsciente y así fue, cayo al piso como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratara, lo cargue y lo lleve al aula de música, casi siempre esta vacía, pues el profesor mole le gusta mas ir a cada aula a dar sus clases, lo amarre a una silla, con unos objetos punzantes que clave en los extremos de la boca logrando que se abriera mostrando sus dientes y con una goma fuerte, pegue sus dientes de tal manera que no pudieran despegarse. Poco a poco empezó a despertar, una vez ya despierto noto que su boca no podía moverse y le dolía producto a los objetos incrustados en su piel. Una voz en mi cabeza rogaba salir, y por supuesto en un caso como este, fliqpy era perfecto.-vamos idiota, déjame salir de aquí, prometo hacerlo sufrir en grande- estaba desesperado y lo note-por esta vez te dejare, por flaky- estaba decidido-por nuestra preciosa flaky-finalizo con una carcajada sádica, para luego el tomar el control.

FLIQPY POV:

-vaya, vaya, pero ¿que tenemos aquí?, niñato no desvistes meterte con algo de mi posesión-

-hummuhuumm-trataba de hablar, pero era inútil la goma se había secado y sellado sus dientes-

-bueno, inútil humano, tratare de que tu muerte, sea dolorosa y lenta, así aprenderás- me miro lleno de terror, tal ves no se imaginaba algo así, tal ves creía que yo era bueno y no hacia estas cosas, ¡pero que mas da!, disfrutare causándole dolor, para esto fui creado, y lo disfruto. Tome postura, apunte hacia sus dientes, y di un golpe certero, rompiendo los delanteros, el golpe causo que muchos de sus dientes se incrustaran en sus encías, sacando sangre por montón, ignorando sus quejidos agonizantes, volví a dar otro golpe, el segundo hiso que el martillo se clavara hasta su garganta.

- parce que ya no tienes sonrisa que brindar, esto te pasa por hacer sonreír a mi pequeña, solo yo puedo hacer eso, pero tu llegaste y rompiste la regla y yo tus dientes- podía notar que agonizaba horriblemente, este chico es muy delicado-

-bueno, bueno tendré piedad por ti, y te daré una muerte rápida, espero que tu carne me de mucha energía para el día de hoy, hoy tendré una cita con ella, flaky- no podía contener mi sonrisa psicópata, pero estaba tan feliz, ¿no podía ser mas perfecto?, saldré con ella y de paso me libraría de una plaga como el, el chico al oír su nombre su rostro se lleno con total pánico, y negaba con la cabeza, seguro rogándome que no le hiciera daño ya que no podía hablar por el doloroso impacto del martillo.

-bueno, fue un gusto estar un rato con tigo, pero tengo una cita y no puedo llegar tarde-una vez dicho esto empecé a golpearlo con el martillo lo mas duro que pude en el cráneo, rompiéndoselo por completo, una vez notando que el chico ya no tenia vida alguna, saque mi navaja de casa y empecé a destrozar y arrancar partes su cuerpo, tragando todo lo que podía, no podía evitarlo, mi boca masticando aquel "alimento" producía en mi una agradable sensación, finalice dejando como siempre retos de huesos y carne, lo observe y deje otra vez a flippy tomar el control.

Flippy POV:

Una vez en mi casa, tome una larga ducha, tratando de quitar todo rastro de sangre de aquel alegre joven, claro, su carne solo le daría energía, después trataría de buscar alguna ingenua joven con las características que buscaba, para comer de su carne y verse totalmente bien, por ahora solo se concentraría en verse bien esta noche para ella, una vez ya arreglado se encamino hacia la casa de la chica, no necesitaba preguntarle su dirección, ya sabia donde vivía, sabia todo sobre ella, toque su puerta, espere por un momento, ella abrió, se veía tan hermosa, llevaba un suerte color crema, una falda negra y unas medias negras que le llegaban hasta los muslos, me encantaba todo de ella.

-¿esta lista? sonreí lo más agradable para ella y ella me correspondió con una dulce sonrisa-

-¡s-si!-

* * *

- En otras noticias, se ha encontrado otro cuerpo en el estado de los anteriores asesinatos, los médicos forenses han aclaro que el cuerpo encontrado pertenece al joven Cuddles de apenas 17 años, estudiante del mismo instituto donde ocurrió el asesinato, también nos han aclarado que el cuerpo hallado en el callejón no muy lejos el restaurante "pizza tree" pertenecía a la joven lammy de tan solo 16 años de edad y con esto concluimos el reportaje especial del día, cuídese, no ande solo y tenga mucho cuidado porque el próximo podría ser usted, hasta la próxima.

* * *

**HE AQUI EL CAPITULO 3! GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS! :3 HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO! EL PRIMER ELIMINADO, CUDDLES, CUAL SERA EL PROXIMO? **


	4. fuego

**Advertencia: los personajes de htf no me pertenecen.**

Llegamos al restaurante, era uno de esos donde las bandas juveniles llegan para mostrar sus talentos, era verdaderamente asombroso, el ambiente muy divertido, flippy y yo nos sentamos en una de las mesas y pedimos algo de comer, antes de que llegara nuestra comida, flippy tuvo que ir al baño, yo me quede allí esperando, en eso sonó mi celular, era un mensaje de splendont, decía: _¿donde diablos te metiste?_, trague saliva algo nerviosa, cuando splendont se enojaba, era sumamente peligroso, tuve que llamarlo.

-¿hola?

-dont, soy yo flaky…-

-¡¿FLAKY?! ¿Donde diablos te metiste?, mocosa-

-p-pues yo… estoy en una cita con flip…-me interrumpió

-¡¿Cómo?!-sonaba muy nervioso-

-¿que pasa dont?-

-¡¿donde estas flaky?!

-bueno yo…-fui interrumpida, en ese momento llego flippy.

-tengo que colgar-

-no espera fla…-ya había colgado-

Flippy se sentó en la mesa, me observo un rato, eso me ponía algo nerviosa el solo fruncía el ceño.

-¿quien era flaky?- se notaba algo molesto-

-p-pues era mi mejor amig…-golpeo la mesa algo molesto-

- y ¡¿porque te llamo?!- me asusta, definitivamente no me siento cómoda-.

-n-no tiene nada de malo que me llame- el frunció aun mas el ceño y cuando iba a articular palabra alguna llego alguien que lo interrumpió enseguida-.

-señorita, esta bien- el muchacho se veía preocupado, por su apariencia podría deducir que era uno de esos rokeros, era alto y de piel pálida, cabellos azules y extrañamente poseía una ceda roja que cubría sus ojos color azul cielo, no pude evitar observarlo con algo de desconfianza y no entendía porque me traía mala espina-

-aa… Si estoy bien- mentí-.

-estamos perfectamente- juraría ver que los ojos de flippy se tornaron a un color dorado, pues ya no tenia sus hermosos ojos esmeralda.

-bien… si necesita ayuda solo grite señorita- finalizo sonriéndome levemente para luego observar a flippy con un aire amenazador-

Flippy lo observo mientras se alejaba, no se si era mi imaginación o la comida me afecto pero aun los ojos de flippy eran dorados, rebeldes y con un aire maligno.

Fliqpy POV:

_Después de todo, no has muerto, querido amigo- _repetí aquellas palabras en mi mente, no puedo creerlo creí que había muerto, creí haberlo matado, en mi cabeza escuchaba la voz de flippy, igual de angustiado que la mía.

_-parece que no será tan fácil ahora-_

_- dímelo a mí…-_

Que molesto, ahora tendré que salir de aquí y llevarme a flaky, pero ¿Cómo?, pensé por un largo rato, el sonido de los amplificadores siendo activados me sacaron de mis pensamientos, splendid había subido al escenario, estaba reunido con toda su banda, tenia que buscar la manera de crear una distracción y salir de aquí, pensé por un rato, splendid ya había comenzado a cantar, todos se volvían locos, logre divisar una pequeña vela aromatizante que estaba colocada enzima de uno de los amplificadores, solo tendré que incendiar el lugar.

Flaky POV:

Aquel chico tenia una voz asombrosa, voltee a ver a flippy a ver si ya estaba mejor, pero solo estaba ahí, quieto, su vista perdida en algún punto del lugar, no lograba divisar lo que el veía tan concentrado, luego voltee a ver al escenario y mis ojos se abrieron como platos al ver que se empezaba a incendiar, ¿Cómo pudo pasar? , no entendía nada, la gente empezaba gritar y correr, a unos les caía fuego en la ropa, poco a poco el fuego fue aumentando y llenando aquel lugar, el techo empezaba a caerse, pude ver como le caía a la gente, tenia que salir de aquí, observe que en el baño había una ventana, así que solo tenia que llegar hasta ahí y escapar, trate de mover a fliqpy pero seguía en ese estado, así que lo agarre de la camisa y lo empuje hacia aquel lugar, pude entrar y cerrar la puerta para no calar aquel humo dañino que no me permitiría respirar, una vez ya a salvo sentía que el calor del fuego aumentaba, así que empecé a buscar algo que me permitiría quebrar la ventana y así poder escapar, otra vez trate de mover a fliqpy, hacerlo de cierto modo reaccionar, pero no respondía, seguía en shock, empecé a buscar algún objeto, y efectivamente encontré la tapa del servicio aquella que cubría el tanque donde se ubicaba el filtro y todas aquellas cosas, la quite y la avente contra aquella ventana abstracta, era pequeña pero se podía salir, una vez mas volví a tratar de que flippy reaccionara, porque si no reaccionaba ¿como demonios iba a escalar por si solo y llegar hacia a aquella ventana y salvar nuestras vidas?, no se como hice pero logre que volviera en razón, cuando me miro note que sus ojos extrañamente habían vuelto a la normalidad.

-gracias al cielo, flippy tenemos que salir de aquí-

- aaah... Flaky… ¿Qué paso?-se oía confundido-

-hubo un accidente y empezó a incendiarse el lugar, ¡pronto!, tenemos que salir de aquí, hay que escalar y salir por esa ventana, Si queremos vivir-sonaba muy decidida, era la primera vez en mi vida que tomaba una decisión de tan gran magnitud.

-si, vamos-se encamino con migo para poder escalar, pero para mi sorpresa flippy me agarro por la cintura, salto y se agarro del marco de la ventana, me lanzo para que saliera yo primero, y luego el, estaba confundida nunca antes había visto a un hombre saltar de esa manera, al menos no uno normal, una vez ya afuera empecé a correr lo mas lejos de aquel desastroso lugar, mire por encima de mi hombro, y vi que el restaurante ardía en llamas, trate de buscara alguien vivo pero no, solo veía a flippy, nadie estaba afuera, todos ardían dentro del lugar, era todo un desastre, me quede en shock, después de un rato allí parada observando tal atrocidad, pude observar una camioneta negra que se acercaba al ya antiguo restaurante, se estaciono en frente como si estuviera esperando a alguien, ¿me pregunto porque estará aquí?, luego vi a unas personas que se dirigían al vehículo, ¿esperen!, uno de ellos es el chico que portaba una cinta roja en su rostro, ¡no puede ser! Sobrevivió, pero… ¿Cómo?, no entiendo.

-f-flippy mira… e…- no pude terminar mi frase flippy no estaba, donde se habrá metido, ¿Cómo pudo dejarme aquí sola? Que tonta soy creí que le importaba, volví mi vista hacia la camioneta a ver si podía buscar auxilio pero ya no estaba, había desaparecido, no sabia como salir de allí, no habría de otra, tenia que caminar, empecé a caminar cuando una voz a lo lejos me hiso parar en seco, era la voz de dont.

-¡flaky! ¡Espera!- se oía desesperado-.

-dont…-fueron mis ultimas palabras antes de caer desmayada, había respirado mucho de ese humo, me _sentía _ débil, pude sentir los brazos fuertes de dont atraparte antes de caer al duro y frio suelo.

-flaky resiste, yo te sacare de aquí- fue lo ultimo que escuche, después solo pude ver oscuridad-.

* * *

-querido amigo creí haber terminado con tigo-

-no olvidas que yo al igual que tu, soy un demonio, solo que yo a diferencia de ti, como hombres para mantenerme en un buen estado-.

-y como los consigues, ¿haciéndote el gay?-

- eso mi querido amigo, no tengo porque decírtelo-

- ya veo, bien pues eso ya no te servirá, porque planeo hacer que dejes este mundo y pases a otro-.

-¿esos son tus planes?, que pena que yo tenga otros-al finalizar aquellas palabras hiso que entre su chaqueta saliera un humo negro que hiso que la vista de flippy le resultara inútil ya que aquel denso humo cubría por completo la luz de la luna, una vez que el humo se desvaneció, trato de buscar a splendid pero fue en vano ya había abandonado aquel lugar, flippy maldecía en voz alta, quería verlo agonizando, ahogándose en su misma sangre, el lo mataría, de eso estaba mas que seguro, pero se estaba debilitando tenia que buscar a una mujer hermosa para satisfacer su hambre y aumentar su belleza. Camino un gran rato, una voz femenina hiso que mirara hacia el frente tratando de buscar la portadora de la voz, efectivamente encontró a una joven bella, se podía notar a simple vista que estaba desorientada en aquel lugar.

-¡disculpe! Es que me encuentro perdida, ¿no podría ayudarme a encontrar el camino hacia mi hogar?

- oh, claro- mostro una amigable sonrisa, la pobre chica se le ilumino el rostro pero no se imaginaba lo que le aproximaba.

* * *

_Necesito llegar a un hospital lo mas rápido posible- _pensó dont mientras manejaba su carro, necesitaba llevar a la pequeña pelirroja a cuidados intensivos pero un grito femenino desgarrador hiso que entrara en pánico y que casi se estrellara contra otro vehículo, por suerte logro esquivarlo a tiempo, para calmarse se estaciono por un momento, tenia que controlar sus nervios, no podía manejar en ese estado, tenia que controlarse.

-¿q-que fue eso?- no tubo respuesta alguna, pues en su carro yacía la pelirroja desmayada en el asiento trasero, tenia que llegar pronto al hospital, sin importar que encendió su automóvil y se encamino a aquel sitio.

* * *

Una vez ya terminado su "cena", su cuerpo empezó a restablecerse, su hermosura y energía regresaron, aquel alimento era indispensable para el.

-nunca confíes en un extraño- su risa demoniaca inundo aquel lugar, pero su mueca maniática cambio a una seria-

-ahora… tengo que encontrar a mi pequeña- tomando poca importancia de que estaba cubierto de sangre, se encamino hacia alguna parte donde se encontrara su amada pelirroja-.

* * *

**HE AQUI OTRO CAPITULO :333 GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS QUE COMENTARON Y ME HACEN SABER QUE LES AGRADA MI FIC, NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO! DEJEN SUS REVIEWS ASI ME HACEN SABER SI LES GUSTA. **


	5. recuerdos

El joven de pelo verde camino durante horas, buscando en los posibles lugares donde podría encontrar a su pequeña, pero no la encontró, algo cansado se dirigió a su hogar, entrando en el jardín y dirigiéndose a su entrada, se recargo en la puerta de color café oscuro.

-flaky donde estas- musito aquellas palabras en un susurro audible solo para el, cerrando fuerte sus ojos para luego abrirlos algo cansados, buscando en los bolsillos de sus pantalones algo ajustados y de color negro, encontró sus llaves y abrió la puerta, dirigiéndose hacia su baño para refrescarse y quitarse toda la sangre que traía enzima.

* * *

Splendont llego apresurado al hospital con una pequeña joven pelirroja en sus brazos, entrando a la sala de emergencias donde los doctores se apresuraron a atenderla.

-por favor, ayúdenla- estaba nervioso-.

-si joven solo espere aquí, no puede verla hasta que este recuperada- finalizo desapareciendo por el largo pasillo donde se podía divisar la pelirroja en una camilla la cual estaba siendo llevada hasta una habitación.

-¿porque no llegue antes?- vencido por el cansancio se dejo caer en una de las sillas que estaban en ese sitio, dejo que su cabeza se arregostara en una pared, no pudo evitar recordar aquella dura escena.

-FLASHBACK-

_Dont caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del instituto, buscando a su mejor amiga, quería invitarla a salir y de paso decirle lo que sentía, algo distraído tropezó con una banca, sacándolo por completo de sus pensamientos, iba a seguir su camino cuando escucho unas voces que provenían de la clase de música, era raro casi nunca nadie estaba allí puesto a que el profesor le agrada mas ir a cada salón a dar su clase. Sin pensarlo dos veces el joven pelirrojo se asomo en la puerta del lugar, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver tal escena, flippy estaba en frente de Cuddles, tenia un martillo ensangrentado en la mano y su amigo rubio sin vida en una silla frente a el, dont sentía que no podía moverse quedo en total shock al ver aquella imagen, iba a salir corriendo cuando observo que flippy empezó a comerse a su amigo, algo en su estomago se revolvió causándole nauseas no aguanto mas y salió lo mas rápido de aquel lugar llegando al baño donde empezó a vomitar, luego de eso se limpio con su regazo y se lavo la cara._

_-No puede ser… creí que ese chico era bueno, pero, resulto ser anormal-_

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

Splendont entrecerró sus ojos, sabia que tenia que alejar a su preciada amiga de ese lunático, aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

-disculpe joven- un doctor alto, de tez morena, cabellos negros lo saco de sus pensamientos-

-¿f-flaky esta bien?, por favor dígame que si- sonaba preocupado, claro tenia miedo que algo le pasara-

-si ella esta en buenas condiciones, solo necesita descanso, si desea puede verla-.

-s-si- con esas palabras me relaje, tenia que verla, tenia que saber que estaba bien. Entre al cuarto y la vi allí, acostada en esa cama blanca, se veía tan tierna, su expresión era calmada como si de un ángel se tratara, era tan frágil como si cualquier cosa la dañara, pose mi mano en su suave y pálida mejilla, al sentir mi tacto, ella abrió un poco sus ojos esbozando una cálida sonrisa.

- como siempre, salvando mi vida ¿no dont?-.

-eres una tonta distraída-

- ya, no me regañes-.

-en fin, ¿que hacías con ese tipo?-.

-s-solo era un cita- su rostro se había sonrojado-.

Mi rostro cambio a uno serio, suspire levemente, tenia que hablar con ella, no tenia otra opción, necesitaba contarle sobre ese tipo.

-flaky necesito hablar con tigo-.

-¿umm?, ¿sobre que?-

-pues...- en ese momento entro un doctor-

-disculpen, le hemos dado de alta señorita-

-¿enserio?- .

-si señorita puede retirarse- finalizo yéndose de la habitación-

-bien flaky, nos vamos-.

- pero ¿no me vas a decir?-.

-si, claro, pero primero vamos a tu casa ahí podremos hablar sin interrupciones-.

-v-vale-

-de paso te preparo una deliciosa sopa-.

-¡si!

Una vez ya en el carro, nos dirigimos hacia la casa de flaky, me volví para observarla pero ella estaba dormida.

-Ni modo, tendré que hablar esto con tigo mañana-.

Llegando a la casa, bajo de su auto para luego tomar en brazos a Flaky y bajarla del vehículo, luego se dirigió a la entrada donde abrió la puerta e ingreso al hogar, llevo a Flaky a su cuarto y la acostó en su cama, quitándole los zapatos para luego arroparla con una manta, sintió también que el sueño lo vencía dejo caerse al lado de aquella chica, cayendo profundamente dormido.

* * *

Splendid solo tocaba suavemente su guitarra, era un chico muy talentoso, claro ¿que se podía esperar de un demonio?, era alto, de tez pálida, unos envidiables ojos color cielo y cabellos azules, siempre llevaba consigo una ceda roja que cubría su rostro, el solo le gustaba llevarla, solo un simple capricho. Se removió en su asiento algo molesto, detestaba estar en el mismo lugar que ese otro demonio, eran enemigos eso era obvio, pero aun así le llamo la atención esa chica, ¿será otra de sus presas?, no, por algo la estaba regañando, flippy solo seducía para alimentarse, le importaba poco la situaciones de las chicas, seguro que para el, esa chica era sumamente importante.

-veremos, que tanto te duele que yo sea el quien te arrebate tal preciosa criatura-.

* * *

Flippy cerro fuertemente sus ojos al sentir el agua caliente chocar contra su rostro y relajando su bien formado cuerpo, se restregó su cuerpo sacando cualquier rastro de sangre y una vez ya limpio se dispuso a retirarse de la ducha, secando cada parte de su cuerpo con una fina toalla para luego vestirse e irse a dormir.

-Flaky… donde te habrás metido- suspiro para luego ladear una sensual sonrisa- no importa, mañana te veré en el instituto, de cualquier forma no podrás liberarte de mi tan fácilmente, ¿no Fliqpy?

**-**eso es muy obvio Flippy, después de todo ella necesita recordar quienes somos-.

Después de aquellas palabras desapareció en su mente dejando aun cansado Flippy arrecostandose en su suave cama, para luego caer en un profundo sueño.

_Un niño de cabellos verdes, de no más de 6 años, cubierto de sangre y tirado en el suelo sin fuerza alguna, solo pudo divisar una pequeña niña de cabellos rojizos, seguramente un año menor que el, se acercaba a toda prisa, parpadeo, y ya estaba en frente del el tomándolo en sus suaves brazos._

_-niño, ¡niño!, ¿se encuentra bien?, por favor respóndame- se oía desesperada, asustada y a la vez preocupada-. _

_-…-_

_- no te preocupes, yo te sacare de aquí por favor resiste-._

**_Resiste._**

Esa palabra resonaba en la cabeza de flippy, se levanto de golpe, sudando como si hubiera tomado algún baño y no se hubiera secado.

-esta bien…solo fue un recuerdo- se acostó en posición fetal y se rodeo con sus brazos, como si de alguna forma buscase consuelo-.

-no te preocupes flaky, de nuevo estarás con migo, te lo prometo-.

* * *

**HE AQUI OTRO CAPITULO les agradezco atodos los que me han dejado reviews :3 NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO dejen reviews asi se si les gusta.**


End file.
